dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Years Blast
Red, Blue and the crew are celebrating New Years Eve for 2014. A big party is going on, Jess is mad at Spark and even Earl Grey 'sneaks' into the party. Characters *Red *Blue *Earl Grey *Pink *Blink *Lord Tourettes *Rapper *Jess *Stacy *Broseph *Darla *Fox *Emily *Wednesday *Ryle *Spark *Shawn *Damon *Auburn *Indigo *Charlotte *Madelene *Scarlet *Wolf *Wolves *Katorou, Rei, and Kari (cameos) Transcript (shows several characters having a party at a lake at the park) Blue: This is it guys! Just 2 more hours until 2014! Red: I got the celebration beer! (Damon teleports behind Red) Damon: Hey. (Emily is drinking Hawaiian Punch) (Wednesday is looking up at the moon while Charlotte, Madelene, Auburn, and Indigo talk and laugh and Scarlet and Darla play.) (Lord Tourettes jumps into the lake and swims by Fox) Lord Tourettes: Now it's heaven. (a shout is heard above them) Red: Yes. Now Fox is all wet and slippery! Emily: That's what he said!! Spark: (above Fox and Lord Tourettes) Look out below!! (Spark is seen charging at Fox and Lord Tourettes with his extreme gear) (Lord Tourettes shrieks and goes underwater) (Spark lands before he crashes into them) Blue: Happy 2014 Pink. (hands her a cake with the numbers 2, 0, 1, 4) Blink helped me out. Pink: Aww, that's so sweet of you two. (Blink jumps into Pink's arms) Blink: Yay! Ryle: (shows up) Yo, what's up? Red: Yo Fox! Do I get to snap a picture of you in a bikini? Spark: I don't think she would let you do that. Fox: you're going to have to ask Wolf that because i gave him all my pictures. He's in the forest spending time with his family. Blue: Let me guess, is he hanging out with Wolves? Fox: Yes and they don't like visitors out side the pack. Blue: Okay. (Rapper comes behind Red and pushes him into the lake) Red: Oh come on! Rapper: That's what you get for trying to take a picture of Fox. Spark: (laughs) I told you Fox: it's alright Rapper. you didn't need to do that. If he did ask Wolf, he would have been forced to play with his family and we know how that will turn out right Red? Broseph: (approaches Wednesday, Indigo, Charlotte and Auburn) Sup ladies? (Wednesday looks to him and approaches him while smiling.) Auburn: Oh hey, Bro. Madelene: How do you say, bonjour. Charlotte: What up, douche? Broseph: At least I have one girl who fully respects me, Isn't that right Wednes Hotness? Wednesday: (nods) Mm-hm. Darla: Hey! I respect you too! Broseph: Yeah, but not as much as Wednesday does. (winks at Wednesday) Spark: (picks Red up) Don't get too down Red. Red: Whatever biatch. Blue: Well only 1 hour and 30 minutes to go. Spark: Look Red, I'll give you a picture of a friend I know. (Fox sits alone a bit sad) (Damon teleports next to her) Damon: What's wrong? Fox: it's just not the same without Wolf. I know you guys think of him as a best friend to me, but he is like a brother to me... and the only family i have left. Damon: Oh, I know what you mean. Fox: I told him i would be fine, but i didn't know i would miss him this much. Damon: Yeah, the truth is I didn't get to see my family. Fox: What happened to them? Damon: (sighs) They died. Fox: Mine too. Now Wolf is all i have left Damon: ....I have no family. Fox: i'm sorry. (Damon looks away from Fox) Damon: ..... Fox: (hugs Damon) Just know that you have some of us you can consider your new family. (Damon then smiles a little) Damon: ..Thanks..Fox.. Fox: your welcome. Earl Grey: (watches from the sky) Preposterous! How come they have a party without me!? (gasps loudly) And they invited HER!? (points to Darla) (suddenly, Darla is pulled out of nowhere) Broseph: Where's bitch witch? (Darla is behind a rock on a cliff in front of Earl Grey) Earl Grey: DARLA! Why did you come to this party without me!? Darla: I told you about this party plenty of times. I even asked if you wanted to come too, but you were too busy coming up with plans to take over the world to listen. Earl Grey: AUGH!!! (walks around angrily) I hate it how you people have parties while I suffer failure! Darla: Well, you are a villain, so I think that's why people wouldn't think to invite you. Earl Grey: Oh come on, I can act nicer. (jumps down at the party) Who's ready to get funky?! (dances) (the crowd goes silent while crickets are heard) Earl Grey: (laughs nervously) Well? (Darla pulls him back.) Darla: What the bloody hell are you trying to do? Make a fool of yourself? Earl Grey: How else am I suppose to show them how nice I am!? Darla: Just keep calm. Don't do anything evil or kill people. AND don't even try to be the center of attention. People might suspect you. Earl Grey: (sighs) Fine! Darla: Just stick with me. If anyone suspects you, I'll take care of it. Red: Earl Grey!? Za fuck you doing here? Earl Grey: Uhh.... I was uhh... Darla: (grabs Red's neck) He's with me. If you have a problem with it, I'll give you a more serious problem. Red: Okay okay fine! Sheesh. (walks away) Earl Grey: This is going to be harder than I thought. (Broseph slowly approaches Wednesday) Broseph: Just do it. Just DO IT! (sighs) Uhh... hey Wednesday.. Wednesday: Hm? Broseph: There's something I wanted to- (notices his ring gone) What!? Red: Hey Stacy, got you some random ring. Stacy: Oh my God! This finger bracelet's so cute! (puts the ring on her tongue) Broseph: No-! (growls in frustration) Wednesday: So, what is it? Broseph: Shit. Uhh... I was asking if you wanted to-..... Dance? (face palms) Red: Dance!? (laughs) How un-manly of you! Blue: Shut up Red! Broseph: (growls) Curse you Freshman 15 dude! Blue: Alright everyone. Just 10 more minutes and then 2014! Lord Tourettes: SPLENDID!! I can hardly FUCK any longer! Red: Yo Rap? Where's Rei? Rapper: She couldn't be here. But don't worry, I sent her a little gift. (cuts to Rei with her tank with a picture or Rei on the front of the tank) Rei: (Japanese) Sweet! (Katorou sighs while Kari pats his back for comfort.) Blue: Alright people just 60 seconds away! (numbers count down in the sky firework style) Blue: (puts a blue hat on Pink's head) It's a new years eve kiss. Pink: (smiles) Thanks, Blue. Blink: (giggles) Mommy and Daddy gonna kiss. (Red tries to put his blue hat on Fox) Red: Aww come on! Fox: What are you doing? Red: Can't you give a new years eve kiss for Reddy? Fox: I don't think I'm REDDY for that yet. (giggles) (fireworks show 30 in the sky) Spark: NICE!!! Red: (completely forgets) Wait what are we celebrating again Stacy? Stacy: (not listening) Huh what? What are we celebrating? Is it my birthday? Wednesday: No. That's seven months from now. Lord Tourettes: Ooh! Just 20 more FUCKS to go! Shawn: Blue, Rapper, I can't wait till 2014. Blue: (wraps his arm around Pink) Neither can I. Spark: (sighs) I wish Jess is here. Rapper: Where IS she anyway? Spark: Beats me. Jess: SPAAAARK!!! (glares at him) There's a big New Years Eve party going on and YOU FORGOT TO INVITE ME!?! Spark: Oh shit. Uh Jess I can explain! (Jess slaps Spark) Jess: I think I'll spend time with my friends instead! (walks over to Pink, Wednesday and Indigo) Spark: Oh Come on! Red: Nice going asshole. Spark: Fuck you. Red: Fuck YOU Asshole! Blue: 15 Seconds! Lord Tourettes: Lets FUCK down! Everyone: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! (people start dancing while the couples kiss) (Spark feels depressed and guilty) Red: (laughs evily) FOXY! (kisses her lips, leaving Fox outraged) (Fox grabs Red's dick and breaks it) Fox: Hope you didn't plan on having sex with anyone tonight. Red: Still worth it. (Damon facepalms) Lord Tourettes: HAPPY FUCK TIME EVERYONE!!! Shawn: (to Rapper) Good thing I didn't kiss her. (everyone starts dancing) Blink: (spins on the ground with his head but cracks his neck) OW! (Damon teleports to Blink and treats his wound) Blue: (face palms) Blink. (Broseph takes the ring from Stacy's tongue) Ryle: (sees Broseph) What the fuck are you doing? Broseph: Gimme that ring back! Pink: Ring? Broseph: Err, I mean... (takes the ring and runs off) Spark: (guilty) I can't believe I left Jess like that. (Spark slowly walks to Jess) Jess: (glares) What do you want? Spark: Look I know your mad right not but I wanted to say I'm sorry. Jess: Sorry, but I need a full apology. Spark: (sighs) I know I made a huge mistake of not inviting to in this party It's just that I got carried away by it so I'll promise to invite you next time. And I should know better than to forget to invite you like that when I should have. So I should treat you with more recognition because your the most beautiful girl and you'll always be the one I'll be with. Jess: (teary eyed) Oh Spark... Spark: So uh, do you still forgive me? Jess: (kisses his lips) Of course I do. Spark: (speaks in head) She really kisses like an angel. (as everyone is enjoying the party Wolf comes in) Wolf: Hey everyone! I brought my family to the party! (wolves start terrorizing the people) Ryle: Really Wolf. Wolf: Well not all of them are my family some are just visiting. Blue: GOD DAMN IT WOLF!!! (END) Trivia *This is the first time we see Earl Grey attending a party. *When Broseph was getting a ring for Wednesday, it's hinted that he might be trying to ask her to marry him or just give it to her as a present. What do you think about this new years related episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:December Releases